Who We Really Are
by Mikan Kaoru
Summary: Me. You. Her. Color does not define who we really are. Albus - Scorpius - Rose. Sekelumit kisah tentang mereka. EDITED VERSION.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling. Semuanya punya dia. Nggak ada char ori, kok

A/N: Edited version. Sudah saya kurangi English-nya-_well_, kecuali quote dari buku 7 sama percakapan si topi sih. Soalnya cuma punya sumber ebook English, udah tahunan ga nyentuh buku versi Indonesia.

* * *

><p><strong>Who We Really Are<strong>

_"What if I'm in Slytherin?"_

"Sebelas tepat. Ayo."

"Tunggu. Sebentar lagi."

Tangan si pemuda tanggung berambut pirang platina menariknya hingga kembali berjongkok. Hijau bersirobok dengan perak, mengernyit tak setuju.

"Tapi—"

"Tunggu dulu, oke? Dia pakai jubah, tak akan kenapa-napa."

Matanya menyorotkan keputusannya tak bisa diganggu gugat, percaya diri dengan ketenangan luar biasa. Rekannya menggigit bibir, memilih untuk tidak berdebat lebih lanjut dan bergabung dengan si rambut platina, berjongkok di balik punggung sofa kulit berwarna zaitun di sudut ruangan besar berdinding batu, terlindung dari arah koridor menuju kamar anak laki-laki dan perempuan maupun koridor ke arah pintu masuk. Cahaya kehijauan yang biasanya berpendar dari lampu-lampu di atas kepala mereka kini mati, api di perapian hanya menyisakan bara merah tua yang hampir padam. Keduanya tak berani bertukar kata lebih jauh lagi, waspada akan kemungkinan terpergok oleh siapapun yang memilih waktu yang salah untuk keluar kamar.

"Oke, ayo!"

Hanya dua menit berlalu, namun rasanya seperti selamanya bagi si pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan, mata hijaunya berkali-kali mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kecemasan tampak kentara menguar. Dia hampir meloncat berdiri saat rekannya, si pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina yang dibiarkan tumbuh hingga mencapai telinganya dan iris kelabu-keperakan yang berkilau dengan semangat, menariknya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, mengendap-endap menuju koridor dimana ujungnya membuka pada koridor bawah tanah.

Kekosongan yang sama menyambut saat dinding batu berlumut itu membuka ke koridor berdinding batu lainnya, namun dengan obor menyala terpancang di atas kepala dengan jarak tertentu. Keduanya menyisir ujung ke ujung dengan awas.

"Rose?" pemuda berambut hitam berantakan berbisik, memanggil. Mata hijaunya mencari-cari, mengharapkan sahutan muncul dari udara kosong begitu saja.

"Disini!" Bisikan setengah-berteriak terdengar dari sesuatu di sekitar dua meter dari mereka, napas terengah-engah terdengar semakin mendekat, lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah kepala dengan rambut mengembang sewarna jahe muncul, melayang begitu saja di udara kosong.

"Maaf... Petanya... tak ketemu..." napasnya masih naik-turun, kepalanya menunduk seolah bila gadis itu memiliki tubuh, kedua tangannya tengah bertelekan pada lutut, berusaha mengatur napas. "Memutar... di lantai empat... Ada Peeves."

"Apa kubilang," pemuda dengan rambut platina bergumam sangat pelan, hanya terdengar oleh si pemuda berambut hitam, yang menggulirkan bola matanya dengan iris kehijauan sebagai respon.

"Kepergok James?" dia bertanya dengan nada cemas. Gadis itu menggeleng, kembali berdiri tegak, tampaknya sudah berhasil mengatur napas.

"James aman. Ramuan tidurmu ampuh, Al. Tapi petanya tak ada di saku celananya seperti yang kau bilang. Aku baru setengah jalan menggeledah mejanya di kamar waktu Louis mendadak muncul. Harusnya aku tahu dia selalu belajar hingga larut," Rose tampak menyesal, mengabaikan fakta kalau mata Albus hampir meloncat saking terkejutnya.

"Kau kepergok Louis?"

"Aku pakai jubah, _halo?_ Tapi aku tak bisa menggeledah meja James lagi, harus keluar sebelum Louis menutup pintu atau aku tak akan bisa keluar," untuk pertama kalinya seluruh tubuh Rose terlihat, kedua tangannya mengembang, tampak menahan sesuatu. "Sini cepat masuk. Aku tak mau kita tertangkap begitu saja di sini."

"Setuju," Scorpius menyetujui. Albus tak sempat berpikir panjang, lengannya ditarik begitu saja. Sekejap, sosok ketiganya menghilang, hanya menyisakan sedikit celah di sekitar kaki mereka. Scorpius berdecak.

"Baru kali ini aku menyesal tambah tinggi," gerutunya pelan, terpaksa berjalan sambil merunduk agar Jubah Gaib tetap menyelimuti hingga ujung kaki mereka. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Scorpius yang tumbuh semenjak tahun lalu, pemuda itu hanya lebih tinggi sedikit dari Albus dan Rose.

"Perasaanku tak enak soal ini," gumam Albus ragu, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Rose. Mata birunya identik dengan sang ayah, namun cara gadis itu melotot dengan tatapan tajam membuatnya semakin mirip ibunya.

"Dan kau mau membatalkannya begitu saja, setelah semua yang harus aku lalui? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak mau ambil resiko dikeluarkan cuma untuk balik ke kamar lagi," ujarnya ketus. Ucapannya terhenti sejenak, seolah tengah memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Aku tak percaya baru saja mengatakan ini," tambahnya, dalam gumaman yang lebih pelan.

"Ayolah Al. Tak akan ada yang terjadi, oke? Kita di bawah jubah, cuma perlu berjalan sedikit sampai pintu depan, tak perlu peta," Scorpius memutar bola matanya, berlagak lelah meladeni kekhawatiran Albus yang seolah tak ada habisnya. "Lagipula Rose benar. Aku tak mau usaha kita belakangan ini sia-sia. Aku ogah minum teh dengan Hagrid lagi, apalagi untuk mengorek keterangan. Kue-kuenya _mengerikan._"

"Percayalah, bukan hanya _kau_ yang berpikir begitu. Aku takjub bagaimana Dad dan Uncle Harry bisa tahan waktu mereka sekolah dulu," Rose menimpali, mengerling Albus di sampingnya.

"Jangan tanya," kelit pemuda itu. "Dad tak mau bilang, tapi aku punya firasat dia juga tak menyentuh kue-kue Hagrid."

Aula Depan. Percakapan dalam bisik-bisik mereka mendadak terhenti, ngeri seseorang mendadak muncul dan memergoki mereka, meski mereka tersembunyi dengan aman di bawah jubah. Perlahan sekali, mereka mendorong pintu depan hingga terbuka, berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni undakan depan.

"Ayo, lari saja dari sini," gumam Scorpius, tampak luar biasa lega setelah berhasil berada di luar, sekaligus luar biasa pegal. "Tengah malam begini tak akan ada yang melihat keluar jendela. Kita sudah terlambat."

Kata 'terlambat' ini bagai melecut kedua rekannya. Tanpa diskusi lagi, ketiganya berlari-lari kecil di bawah jubah, gelap membantu menyamarkan kaki-kaki yang sesekali muncul di bawah jubah yang berkibar-kibar, menuju ke Hutan Terlarang.

-o0o-

_"Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

"Albus Severus Potter,"

Seseorang di sebelahnya menyebut namanya, tenang dan jelas. Albus muda mengangkat kepala, berusaha mengabaikan fakta ratusan pasang mata masih terpancang dengan sorot mata terkejut dan bisik-bisik yang mengambang. Iris hijaunya mendapati seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang platina kelimis ditarik ke belakang, berdagu lancip, kulitnya lebih pucat dari Albus, kedua tangannya terlipat santai di dada, iris kelabu-keperakannya memandang dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan murni, tanpa keterkejutan, merendahkan, tuduhan atau praduga. Sedikit banyak bocah itu agak terkejut menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Seorang Potter, di Slytherin?" bocah pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, masih memandangnya dengan penuh ketertarikan. Lama-lama Albus jengah, hampir mengalihkan pandangannya pada piring dan piala emas di atas meja, kala bocah pirang itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," bocah itu mengenalkan diri, secara mengejutkan, tak ada nada merendahkan maupun intimidasi dalam suaranya. "Welcome to Slytherin."

Senyum lemah terkembang di wajah Albus. Ini sesuatu di luar dugaannya. Namun, uluran tangan ini sudah lebih dari cukup baginya yang dihujani tatapan serta bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan. Tangan kanannya terulur, menjabat Scorpius mantap.

"Albus Severus Potter."

_"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?"_

"May we bask in glory, Potter."

-o0o-

_"Ah... Another Potter, eh?"_

Setengah-yakin kalau topi di kepalanya hanya berbicara padanya meski rasanya seperti berteriak ke seisi ruangan, Albus muda mengangguk pelan.

_"Hmmm... yes... nice thirst to prove yourself, just like your father. I see intelegence, too. You're more quiet than the other Potter, eh? So... where shall I put you, hmm?"_

_"But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

_"I see you're wavering. Slytherin and Gryffindor, eh?"_

_'May I ask you something?'_

Mendadak saja, Albus teringat kata-kata ayahnya di peron. Kata-kata yang dibisikkan padanya, dan hanya padanya. Yang sepanjang perjalanan dia pikirkan lagi dan lagi. Kenapa, pikirnya, kalau seseorang bisa memilih kemana mereka bakal ditempatkan, proses seleksi oleh topi tua ini masih diperlukan? Apakah sang topi hanya menempatkan seseorang berdasarkan mana yang sang murid inginkan? Lalu bagaimana bila sifatnya tak cocok dengan asrama yang diinginkannya? Ayahnya memilih Gryffindor dulu, bagaimana jadinya bila ayahnya berakhir di Slytherin? Apakah ayahnya akan jadi seseorang yang sama seperti ayahnya sekarang?

Satu demi satu, tanya kembali memberondong benaknya, tak satupun dia berhasil menjawabnya, sementara pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru saling bersusulan tumbuh. Dia terdiam, tak yakin mana yang harus ditanyakannya. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sang Topi _membaca_ semuanya.

_"You have the quality of both houses, young man. Both will help you on the way to greatness, both has their own way, yes... But let me tell you this. Not even one house could hinder you from being great. It's all depend on yourself."_

Masih ada satu hal yang masih mengganggunya. Seorang Albus tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

_'Can I prevent myself from the dark side, even if you put me in Slytherin?'_

_"Well, do_ you _want to, son?"_

Kalimat terakhir Topi Seleksi menguatkan tekadnya. Semuanya mendadak jelas. Albus tak lagi terganggu. Semua hal-hal yang sebelumnya membuatnya khawatir, takut dan resah, mendadak tampak begitu kecil dan tak berarti.

Berani sumpah, Albus bisa merasakan sang topi tersenyum padanya.

_"Well then, I shall now put you, in—SLYTHERIN!"_

_"It doesn't matter to us, Al."_

_'As you said, Dad, it won't matter to you, will it?'_

-o0o-

"Mana mereka? Apa kita terlambat?"

"Diam, tanahnya masih rapi. Mereka belum keluar."

Masih diselimuti Jubah Gaib, ketiganya merunduk serendah mungkin di balik akar-akar raksasa yang saling silang dengan rumit milik sebuah pohon tua, di tepi suatu area terbuka cukup luas yang tertutupi rumput dan semak. Bulan menggantung, tampak sangat dekat di atas kepala mereka, bulat sempurna, cahaya kekuningannya tampak sangat terang, area terbuka ini hampir tampak seperti siang hari. Ketiga pasang mata tak beranjak dari tiga gundukan berdiameter sekitar lima meter di tengah-tengah padang, masing-masing berjarak tiga hingga lima meter, sekitar seratus meter dari tempat mereka bersembunyi, gerumbulan semak menyembul di sekitarnya. Walau tak tampak dari tempat mereka mengamati, ketiganya tahu di dinding yang membelakangi mereka, sebuah lubang membuka, disembunyikan oleh gerumbulan semak.

Terdengar bunyi keresek, seolah sesuatu tengah berjalan mengusik semak. Ketiganya membeku, bahkan tak berani menarik napas. Lagi, suara semak tersibak, disusul sebentuk moncong muncul dari salah satu liang, hidungnya mengendus udara. Satu persatu makhluk penghuninya keluar, berkeliaran dengan keempat kaki mereka yang kurus dengan telapak datar dan panjang, menunggu rekan mereka keluar seluruhnya dari sarang, mengendus udara, cahaya bulan purnama memantul di kulit mereka yang halus, memperkuat warna kelabu pucatnya.

Sebanyak sekitar dua belas ekor berkumpul, yang paling besar seukuran Jack Terrier muda, yang paling kecil hanya lebih besar sedikit dari Chihuahua. Ketika tampaknya makhluk terakhir keluar, semua rekannya serentak memandangi, mengikuti gerak-geriknya semenjak keluar liang hingga bergabung dengan kumpulan. Seekor dengan tubuh paling besar mengarahkan moncongnya ke bulan, tak ubahnya seperti manusia-serigala yang siap melolongi bulan. Segera yang lain mengikuti, namun alih-alih suara lolongan yang mendirikan bulu kuduk, makhluk-makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara yang tak pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya, hampir semerdu nyanyian.

Bagai dikomandoi, serentak makhluk-makhluk itu berdiri dengan kaki belakang mereka yang bertelapak lebih panjang, melangkah dalam ritme teratur yang rumit, saling berpapasan, terkadang berpasangan, memutar, berkeliling, mengumpul di pusat, berputar lagi, menyebar, memperlebar lingkaran. Ketiga pasang mata menatap lebar-lebar, rahang mereka terbuka, takjub, sejenak lupa kalau mereka tengah bersembunyi, tak berani berkedip, seolah mereka akan melewatkan sesuatu yang lebih spektakuler dengan berkedip.

"Whoa," Albus berbisik lembut, akhirnya bersuara.

"Yeah. Whoa." Scorpius membeo setengah sadar.

"Kalaupun harus mati sekarang, rasanya aku tak menyesal," Albus melanjutkan dalam suara setengah-melamunnya. Rose mengangguk setengah-sadar, namun melanjutkan, seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Tetap saja aku tak mau dikeluarkan."

Scorpius menatap horor.

"Kau lebih memilih mati daripada dikeluarkan? _Yang benar saja!_"

"Diam! Rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu," Albus menatap sekitar dengan liar, kewaspadaannya meningkat seketika, seperti mendadak terbangun dari _trance_. Albus dan Rose terperanjat dengan ekspresi seragam, menyisir kanan-kiri.

"Sudah kuduga bakal jadi begini."

Ketiganya membeku. Mereka kenal suara berat itu. _Hagrid._

-o0o-

"Hei, Scorpius?"

"Apa?"

Tahun kelima, di satu Sabtu sore di akhir musim gugur. Uji-coba Quidditch untuk tim Gryffindor. James sebagai Kapten memberi aba-aba para calon pemain untuk mengantri sesuai posisi yang diinginkan. Albus menonton untuk memberi dukungan pada kakaknya, juga Hugo yang ikut uji-coba untuk posisi Keeper, duduk di tribun teratas bersama Scorpius yang mengaku tak ada kerjaan untuk menghabiskan Sabtu sore. Lily duduk beberapa baris di bawah mereka, lebih dekat dengan kumpulan para penonton, syal biru-perunggunya berkibar dipermainkan angin, bersama Rose meneriakkan kata-kata dukungan untuk Hugo.

Dulu, keberadaan dua Slytherin dan seorang Ravenclaw di uji-coba tim Gryffindor mungkin bakal mengundang perkelahian. Namun tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Lily diseleksi ke Ravenclaw, waktu yang cukup untuk adaptasi.

"Kau tahu, malam itu. Apa yang membuatmu mengulurkan tangan padaku?"

"Kok baru tanya sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja terpikir."

Pemuda pirang di sebelahnya mendengus, ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai miring. Angin mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku jubah, duduk bersender santai dengan kaki menyelonjor ke punggung kursi di barisan bawah.

"Penasaran."

Albus memandang heran, masih tak menangkap maksudnya.

"Dulu pernah ada seorang Black yang mendobrak tradisi dan masuk Gryffindor. Kau, seorang Potter, masuk Slytherin? Aku penasaran saja apa yang membuatmu diseleksi ke Slytherin," ujarnya enteng, matanya masih menonton calon Chaser berusaha memasukkan gol. Terhenti sejenak, seolah ragu melanjutkan.

"Dan namamu," ujarnya akhirnya, tampak sedikit lebih serius.

"Huh?"

Scorpius mengalihkan pandangan dari tangkapan gagal seorang bocah kelas dua yang gugup di atas sapunya, memandangi kedua iris hijau Albus dengan serius. Seringainya yang biasa seolah tak pernah tampak.

"Severus. Father looked highly at him. I want to see whether you could act up to his name."

Albus tertunduk, tak tahu harus berkata apa. tampaknya semua orang selalu berkata tentang betapa kedua orang itu adalah orang-orang hebat. Dia tak pernah merasa memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya pantas menyandang nama keduanya.

"_Yah— _kurasa aku sudah mengecewakanmu," ujarnya pahit.

Scorpius tertawa. Keseriusannya sedetik lalu menguap begitu saja, kembali menikmati pemandangan James memaki-maki sekumpulan anak kelas satu yang diam-diam menyelundup untuk ikut uji-coba.

"Belum, kan? Aku sabar menunggu, kok. Lagipula," seringainya kembali muncul, "bersamamu dan Rose, selalu banyak hal tak terduga terjadi. Kuanggap itu kompensasi yang cukup."

Mau tak mau cengiran di wajah Albus terundang untuk muncul. Tidak salah juga Scorpius berkata begitu. Mereka bertiga berkumpul, selalu ada hal _masif_ yang terjadi. Satu kali di tahun ketiga mereka itu, misalnya.

"Ayahmu bilang apa soal kau bergaul dengan seorang Potter dan seorang Weasley?"

"Katanya asalkan aku tidak menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, terserah aku mau melakukan apa."

Albus menatapnya tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja."

"Jangan tanya. Kubilang mana mungkin aku setolol itu hingga meledakkan seisi Hogwarts sampai semua mati, misalnya. Tapi Father cuma menatapku, terus bilang dengan suara berat," Scorpius menarik bahunya, mengubah ekspresi wajahnya jadi luar biasa serius dengan suara diberat-beratkan, "'Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.' Entah maksudnya apa," Scorpius terbahak, mengundang tawa kecil Albus.

"Kurasa dia berpikir bersamamu kemungkinan nyawa seseorang akan hilang mengecil, jadi oke-oke saja. Mother juga sama. Soal orang lain, aku tak peduli juga sih. Jadi ngapain kau harus kepikiran?"

Scorpius mungkin mengatakannya dengan nada tak peduli. _Khas dirinya._ Namun, bagi Albus, ini satu _ketidakpeduliannya_ yang membuat pemuda itu bersyukur antara dirinya dan seorang keturunan Malfoy terjalin sesuatu yang erat. Senyum penuh terima kasih terkembang. Lagi, satu hal yang membuatnya tak menyesali terseleksi ke Slytherin.

-o0o-

"Kalian bertiga. Keluar dari jubah. Atau aku panggil McGonagall."

Suaranya terdengar pasrah, namun tetap sungguh-sungguh saat mengancam meski dengan nada pelan, seolah tak ingin mengganggu ritual para Mooncalf. Ancamannya mengundang beberapa hal terjadi sekaligus.

"J—!"

"—Tolol, jangan kelua—"

"JANGAN HAGRID!"

"—r. _Merlin's beard._"

Hal berikutnya yang mereka dapati, Hagrid berkacak pinggang dua meter dari mereka, tampak marah, cemas, geram sekaligus.

"Tuh kan, benar saja! Kukira mau kalian apa waktu tanya-tanya soal Mooncalf! Untung aku juga kesini!"

Ketiganya tertunduk. Albus tampak sangat bersalah dan menyesal, air mata Rose menitik satu-satu, ketakutan akan dikeluarkan sekaligus menyesali kenapa dia harus membongkar penyamaran mereka, sementara Scorpius hanya menggeram kesal karena Rose terpancing dengan mudahnya.

"Aku harus lapor McGonagall."

"HAGRID, JANGAN!" Rose berteriak, ngeri akan kemungkinan dikeluarkan.

"Lapor saja," Scorpius menantang, dagunya terangkat. Rose dan Albus menatapnya tak percaya, tampak sakit hati, seolah terkhianati.

"Tapi kami tak janji tak akan bilang dapat informasi tentang sarang Mooncalf darimu. Oh, yeah, bukannya kau juga yang bilang soal perlu kotoran mereka buat pupuk?"

Rahang Hagrid terbuka lebar, tampak kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab. Berdeham beberapa kali untuk memecah kecanggungan yang terbentuk, sementara Scorpius menunggu, dagunya masih terangkat penuh percaya diri, Albus dan Rose saling bertukar pandang di belakang punggungnya, setengah takjub setengah geli setengah kasihan pada Hagrid.

"Yerr a cunning little devil, aren't ye?" akhirnya Hagrid bersuara, matanya menyipit, lalu mendengus dan berlalu.

"Pulang sana. Anggap tak ketemu. Tapi jangan salahkan kalau di tengah jalan tertangkap," gerutunya tinggi-rendah. Berpindah tempat persembunyian, tangannya menyeret karung dan sekop, menunggu para Mooncalf selesai dengan ritual mereka.

"Jangan _high-five_ di depanku!" tambahnya, dalam desisan setengah berbisik. Ketiganya menahan tawa, namun menurut, menyelimutkan kembali Jubah Gaib. Meski tidak berhasil membawa pulang sedikit kotoran Mooncalf sebagai souvenir, boleh dibilang mereka puas berhasil menonton ritual spektakuler hewan pemalu itu, juga berhasil lolos dari lubang jarum.

"Bawa jubahnya ke Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib besok, Al," Scorpius tiba-tiba menyeletuk, matanya berkilat penuh arti. Albus mengernyit, entah kenapa dia tahu apa yang selanjutnya bakal terucap.

"Jangan bilang kau mau—"

"Oh, _yes._ Ini terlalu _epik_ untuk dilewatkan. Jangan khawatir Rose, kau bisa duduk santai di kamar menunggu kedatangan sekotak pupuk berkualitas tinggi. Granny Weasley pasti senang."

"SCORPIUS!"

—**FIN—**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>Yes, people, <em>The New Golden Trio. Udah dari lama kepingin buat FF The New Golden Trio, tapi selalu batal karena gak nemu scene yang pas ato ngerasa terlalu OOC (tutup muka komat kamit semoga ini tidak membuat pembaca berjengit saking OOC-nya)

Beberapa keterangan (yang kayaknya terlalu panjang, maap deh):

- Tulisan centered-italic dikutip dari epilog buku 7 (yang saya ambil dari ebook English version-nya)

- Louis di sini anak bungsu-nya Bill dan Fleur. Gw mengasumsikan dia seangkatan sama James (saking malasnya gw bikin nama chara ori).

- Soal Peta yang dimaksud, itu adalah Marauders' Map. Dalam salah satu interview, JK Rowling bilang kalau Harry gak mewariskan petanya ke anak-anaknya, tapi kemungkinan besar James _nyolong_ dari meja Harry. Di sini gw asumsikan James kelas lima, kayaknya udah cukup dewasa buat nyomot peta dari meja si bapak.

- Soal Jubah, mari kita asumsikan saja karena Harry sadar peta-nya dicolong James, maka beliau ngasih Jubah-nya ke Albus (secara tersirat, tentu saja), mungkin Albus bergiliran pegang jubahnya dengan James, tapi kalau Albus, Rose dan Scorpius merencanakan nyelundup keluar seperti ini, Albus ngasih jubahnya ke Rose karena Rose harus jalan dari Menara Gryffindor.

- Mooncalf, deskripsi yang ada cuma tentang kulit dan kaki serta kebiasaannya yang berdansa saat malam bulan purnama. Entah kenapa gw mengasosiasikan Mooncalf itu mirip sama Meerkat dalam hal ukuran tubuh dan bentuk kepala.

- Albus di Slytherin ini obsesi gw sejak dulu. Lily di Ravenclaw... simply karena fanart yang gw temui di tumblr…

Thanks buat Miyu yang udah ngebeta dan kasih saran buat judul. Thanks juga buat yang mengkritik soal penggunaan bahasa. Ditunggu kritik, saran, komen, pujian, cacian, racauan, apalah terserah ente-ente sekalian. Jangan silent reader yak! (Muhahahahahah!)


End file.
